Fifty Shades of Gay - Death Note Oneshots
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: A collection of Death Note oneshots in which there is humor, smut, fluff, lemons, limes, some kink, and maybe where some unexpected couples happen! Couples include BBxL, MattxMello, LxLight, MelloxBB, LightxLxMello, NearxMattxMello, LxMello, LightxMello, AND MORE! I will take requests! So yeah, I'm a sick perv and need more smut to write! XD *no shame*
1. Chapter 1 - Summaries

**Summaries! **

**A/N: HEYY! So I'm a perv and you all know that…so I'll just leave this here...*uploads and slowly backs away* **

**1.) LxLight: Whipped Cream**

**Summary: An instance in which compromise is made between the couple. Light wants sex, but L wants dessert. Who said they couldn't have both? (Smut, lemon,)**

**2.) MattxMello: Chocolate Kisses**

**Summary: Matt notices that Mello is feeling down lately. He wonders why and when he confronts Mello he realized there's only one way to cheer him up. (Fluff, smut, Lemon)**

**3.) LxLight: Handcuffs**

**Summary: Light is sick of being suspected, but gets an interesting idea when L puts them both in handcuffs. (Kink, smut, lemon)**

**4.) BBxL: Nutella and Jam**

**BB and L argue which is better, Nutella or Jam. They find a way to make both sweets something desirable. (smut, lemon, slight kink)**

**5.) MattxMello: Fighting for Love**

**Summary: The couple gets into a fight that ends up in bed. (smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**6.) MelloxL: Teacher!**

**Summary: Mello admires his teacher and mentor and all he wants to do is be his favorite. He'll succeed. (smut, lemon)**

**7.) LxLightxMattxMello: Wedding Present**

**Summary: The two couples are getting married. Mello and Light decide to give their sweethearts something a little extra. (foursome, smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**8.) LxLight: Honeymoon**

**Summary: L and Light's honeymoon in the tropical islands. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**9.) MattxMello: M&M's Honeymoon**

**Summary: Things get steamy in the Jacuzzi of the newlyweds. (smut, slight fluff, lemon, lime)**

**10.) LxLight: Candles**

**Summary: The power is knocked out because of a storm. The couple is forced to stay at the office. Candles are lit and the situation turns romantic. (smut, Lemon, lime)**

**11.) MelloxLight: Two Wrongs Make a Right**

**Sumary: They both realize they are in love with someone who could never love them back (L), so why not use each other instead? (smut, lemon, kink)**

**12.) LxLight: Sharing is Caring**

**The couple find themselves in an interesting situation when there's only enough hot water for one more shower. It would be rude to make L shower in the cold. (smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**13.) MattxMello: Scars**

**Matt waits eagerly for Mello to come home from the hospital after his fire accident. Mello is ashamed of his new scars, but Matt makes him feel beautiful again. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**14.) LxLight: Kiss, Tongue, Touch**

**Being focused on work and cases, there were many experiences L hasn't had in his lifetime. Light helps him realize what he's been missing out on with a kiss, a skilled tongue, and some intimate touches. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**15.) MattxMello: Deal?**

**Summary: Matt's a neighbor of Mello who files a report for a domestic disturbance after one party. He's willing to have the charges dropped if Mello's willing to help him out. (kink, smut, lemon)**

**16.) BBxLxLight: Bonding Time**

**BB convinces L to surprise Light with the night of his life. Light is apprehensive at first, but then realizes, what would be better than ****_TWO_**** L's getting him off? It just so happens, there's a catch. He's only allowed to watch. (kink, smut, lemon)**

**17.) LxLight: Brokeback Mountain**

**Light convinces L to watch a movie with him, he doesn't realize what kind of movie it is until it's too late. Amongst all the romance, they get a little turned on. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**18.) MattxMello: Snapchat**

**The couple is apart, but they are in desperate need of each other. Matt gets an idea and screenshots are soon being taken. (smut, wanking)**

**19.) LxLight: Happy Birthday!**

**Light knows that L wants cake for his birthday, he just makes it a ****_bit_**** more personal. (smut, lemon, lime, dirty talk)**

**20.) MattxMello: Backseat **

**Matt gets a new car and Mello wants to test it out. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**21.) BBxLxLight: Trick or Treat ~ Halloween Special!**

**L and Light get dressed up for Halloween, BB finds it all very sexy. He cannot decide if he wants to give a trick, or a treat. Both sounds good. (threesome, smut, kink, lemon, lime)**

**22.) MattxMello: Black Cat ~ Halloween Special!**

**Mello dresses up for Halloween in his best, skintight, leather cat outfit. Matt can't hold himself back. (smut, kink, lemon)**

**23.) MattxMello: Thanksgiving ~ Holiday Special!**

**During a quiet dinner together, Mello lets Matt know what he's truly thankful for. (fluff, smut, lemon)**

**24.) LxLight: Merry Mistletoe (part 1) ~ Christmas Special!**

**L doesn't know of Christmas' traditions. Light helps him out. (fluff, Lime)**

**25.) LxLight: Christmas Eve and Morning (part 2) ~ Christmas Special**

**L and Light have a romantic evening followed by some great Christmas gifts. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**26.) MattxMello: New Year's Eve ~ Holiday special!**

**The two have a good evening out celebrating the New Year at a club. They go somewhere a little more secluded to enjoy each other and share their resolutions. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**27.) MattxMelloxNear: Ideas**

**Matt comes up with an idea to help Mello and Near get along. (threesome, smut, lemon)**

**28.) MattxMello: Prank Wars**

**Matt pranks Mello, Mello pranks Matt. The boys get overwhelmed and their pranks turn into something more (smut, lemon, lime)**

**29.) MattxMello: Legs Up**

**Matt asks Mello about a song he heard by Jeffree Star called "Legs Up". Mello gives a great example. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**30.) MattxMello: Lollipop Luxury **

**Mello loves lollipops and Matt makes him love them even more. (kink, smut, lemon, lime)**

**31.) LxLight: Fanfiction?**

**L and Light are popular soap opera stars and look up fanfcitions for their drama out of curiosity. They get a little flustered and the fanfictions come true. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**32.) LxLight: Alternate Universe**

**L and Light are female in this universe. They act much like their male counterparts except for one important thing. (yuri, smut, girlxgirl, lemon) **

**33.) MattxMello: Jealousy**

**Near is getting more attention than Mello lately, and Mello get jealous. (lemon, smut, lime)**

**34.) MattxMello: Dear Diary**

**Matt finds Mello's diary and his feelings are confessed. He is overwhelmed and jumps Mello the minute he gets home. (fluff, smut, lemon)**

**35.) BBxL: Blindfold **

**BB sets up an interesting evening for the two after he kidnaps L, blindfolds him, and cuffs his hands behind his back. (kink, smut, lemon) **

**36.) MattxMello: Happy Birthday!**

**Matt gives Mello ****_himself _****for his birthday present. Clothes optional. (lemon, smut, lime)**

**37.) LxLight: The Massage**

**A massage that was meant to help with stress leads to something neither of them expected. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**38.) MattxMelloxL: Three Geniuses **

**The two of these three geniuses are experiencing a sensation that they are not familiar with. Thankfully, Matt and Mello's mentor know how to help them. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**39.) LxLight: Let's Make a Cake**

**Who knew that making a cake could be so interesting! (smut, kink, lemon)**

**40.) LxLight: Teacher & Student**

**L is Light's high school teacher. Light is looking to get some extra credit from his attractive mentor. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**AND! The last TEN (10) oneshots will be requests! Please let me know what you think of this and if you want to request a story! (I will do more than 10 if more than 10 people want a specific oneshot). THANKS! ~ :D **


	2. Chapter 2 - Whipped Cream

**1.) LxLight: Whipped Cream**

**Summary: An instance in which compromise is made between the couple. Light wants sex, but L wants dessert. Who said they couldn't have both? (Smut, lemon,) **

**Hey guys! So even if you don't like the couple or pairing, please check the story out anyway! Maybe you'll like the smut! XD Thank you! **

**L's POV**

I sat in bed with my computer and can of whipped cream, Light beside me. This may have sounded weird, but if you knew me you wouldn't think twice about it. With a 'pfftt' I collected some whipped cream on my finger, and cleaned it off with my tongue. The sweet cream made me just a little happier.

"L!" a whiney, whimpering voice said, ruining my peaceful moment. It was Light. I ignored the little baby and went back to typing on my computer. "LLLL!" Light whined again, hanging on my shoulder. Ah. I knew what this was about. Someone wanted it up the ass tonight.

"Light," I sighed, "I'm busy, as you can see."

"B-but, L!" his breath was warm on my neck, his hand slipping under my shirt. I tried to ignore the burning trails his fingertips lead up my torso. After all, I was trying to prove a point, here. "You're just on YouTube! Come on and fuck me!" he whined like a horny little girl.

I rolled my eyes even though this satisfying fire began to burn in my veins. "Light, I just wanted some dessert and some YouTube this evening. Now leave me be." I tried to shoo him away, failing miserably, I might add.

In an instant my laptop was snapped closed and tossed to the end of the bed. I was about to yell at Light for that, but Light sitting on my lap right where my computer used to be. I swallowed nervously. There was no way I was going to give in to this little brat. No way.

"Who said you couldn't have dessert?" he took the can of whipped cream from me, a mischievous look in his eye.

Damn him, using my love of dessert against me! "Light!" my voice was losing its conviction. "That's my last can! Hand it over," I held my hand out, demanding him to return it. He just chuckled, amused at my attempt.

"Well then, we'll have to make the best of it, won't we?" He bit his lower lip, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and loosening his tie. My heart pounded a little harder in my chest. I wanted to deny these feelings swelling inside me, especially the tightening sensation in my pants.

"Light, what are you—" before I could finish my sentence, I heard the 'ppffft' of the whipped cream can. He filled his mouth with some whipped cream, closing his lips around the puff. I was turned on and confused at the same time. I just wanted to suck that cream out of his mouth. He leaned in closer, the sugary smell of cream filling my nose. God, I wanted it. So bad.

He tilted my head up brushing his lips on mine. I licked my lips, tasting some of the cream from his mouth on mine. Screw it.

I cupped the back of his head, forcing his lips against mine. He opened his mouth to me, finally allowing the cream to be in reach, my tongue immediately sinking into his mouth. The sugary-sweet flavor of the cream tantalized my tongue along with the naturally good taste of Light. I tilted his head further, our teeth clicking together as I tried to get as close as physically possible to his hot mouth. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth and I wasn't going to have that.

I used my tongue to shove his back in his mouth, beginning to suck the slick muscle and cleanse it of all the whipped cream it could have had on it. The sweetness was intoxicating. Light moaned in my mouth, his hands getting desperate as they clawed at my shirt, straining the cotton. I managed to steal the can of whipped cream while he was busy trying to get my shirt off and I pushed him onto his back, towering over him. He seemed shocked that I had turned the tables and all I could do was smile.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, shaking the can. His eyes widened as I made a whipped cream trail from the back of his ear to in between his pectorals. His breathing hitched in his throat as the cold substance caressed his skin. Light simply nodded, laying back and allowing me to do whatever I wanted while simultaneously getting what I wanted. Light's hands crawled up my shirt, hot fingertips tracing the waistband of my pants.

"I want this," he whispered mischievously, hand coming down to rub my hardening member through the fabric of my jeans.

I gave his hand a little smack even though I really wanted to give into him. I couldn't describe how good it felt to have him touch me there. "Nope," I said sternly. "I'm not giving you that, yet," I leaned down, brushing the tip of my nose against his jaw, coaxing his head to the side. He did exactly what I wanted, giving me access to the beginning of that trail or whipped cream. I sucked softly at the place just under his ear, my tongue poking out and collecting some cream. I loved the sweetness and the silkiness of the cream and the slight saltiness of Light's soft skin. It was that perfect combination like chocolate and pretzels. Although I didn't want to admit it (and never would), I was kind of glad Light interrupted me.

I continued to suck and lick down his neck, beginning to hear Light coo in his throat. "Mmm…so good," he murmured, biting his full lower lip to keep from making more noises. It was strange, but I wanted to hear him moan as I pleasured him. I never really noticed before, but I always seemed to enjoy his whorish moans and pants. It made him even sexier to me.

I licked down his pectoral muscles, feeling the sinewy muscles flutter under my tongue. I felt his fingers braid themselves into my hair, massaging my scalp slowly and deeply, creating a fire in my belly. I slurped up more of the cream, making a new trail as I moved further down and spurted the whipped cream in between his abs. My tongue was teasingly flicking against his taut stomach muscles. My heart warmed as I heard him whimper. I wanted to make him beg just a little, so I moved slower and slower until my taunting tongue was nearly stagnant.

"L-L," he gasped, his body getting restless as his hips rolled. I felt his arousal press hard against me, fighting against his pajama pants.

"Tell me what you want, Light," I whispered against his abs.

"Ahh…nn," I felt his skin prickle with goosebumps, "Suck my cock…please," he breathed.

I wanted to tease him just like he always had teased me. I smirked a little, "I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" I whispered against his skin.

"Nn…ah…yes!" He struggled to get the words out, fingers tightening in my black hair. It stung just a tad, but it was a good feeling, surprisingly.

"How much do you want it?" I asked, a surprisingly husky note in my voice. With all the whipped cream devoured I knew I would have to make a new trail and probably in a more intimate area of Light's. My fingers began to slide under his pajama pants slowly and tauntingly. I felt his body jump and tremble.

"L," he groaned, "_Please_,"

"Now that's not what I asked you to tell me, was it?" I teased, pulling away from his aching problem. His strong hands gripped my arms, keeping me from moving away.

"L!" he panicked, "Fine! Fine, you win!" he gave up, exasperatedly. He sighed before speaking. "I want it _so_ bad, L," he nearly moaned. I could tell it had been a while since the last time he got off with how sensitive he was. "I_ need_ it. Please, please, _please_, give it to me." The grip on my hair and shoulder grew tighter, his fingernails beginning to dig in. It was sexy, oddly enough.

Seeing him beg like that was hotter than anything I'd ever seen before. In our relationship he was usually the uke, but he had never been such a stereotypical uke before, begging and whimpering for sex.

"Ok, I'll give you what you want," I said, almost feeling a little bad for him, "But we're doing this _my_ way, understand?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I don't care!" he panted, "Just give me your fucking mouth already!"

I smiled, feeling a little twinkle in my eye. I was going to have a little fun with this.

I slid my fingers down his pajama pants once again, massaging smooth circles in the dips of his hip bones. His hips arched at the contact, his eyes closing softly. Without his knowing, I got the can of whipped cream ready for use. I gently pulled down the elastic of his waistband, exposing his erection perfectly to me. He was fully hard and thick and beautiful, that scarlet head begging to be sucked. He gasped as I blew lightly on the wet tip, cooling it. "Mmm, you're already wet," I observed.

"Ah…" he jumped, hips jerking slightly.

"Oh, touchy today, aren't we?" I squirted some of the whipped dessert on the head of it, making him moan.

"L-L, that's cold!" he shivered, his fingernails digging into my shoulders. His hips arched, so obviously this was a good feeling.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up in a bit, but first," I made a trail from just under his navel to the base of his cock. I saw goosebumps ripple across his perfect skin, obviously a good sign. I then pressed a soft kiss above his navel before going in for the kill. I let my tongue swipe out to tease the little cavern, tasting some of the delicious whipped cream.

"Ohh god," Light panted, gripping my shoulders hard enough to bruise. His hips bucked, drawing my attention to his aching member. I sucked the rim of his navel, my teeth lightly nipping at the flesh. A guttural moan left his throat, sending a heat wave through my own body.

I smiled to myself before following that cream trail downwards, sucking and licking and kissing. I wanted to draw this out as much as possible, making him crave it. I wondered for a moment if I could make him cum without even touching his member. The thought was tantalizing, but I also knew that it would absolutely torture him, and I wasn't heartless.

As huffs and pants and licks broke the silence in the room, I slowly inched my way downward on him, the heat of his body radiating to me. Then I was faced with his whipped cream coated member, twitching slightly in anticipation.

His blunt nails were digging into my shoulders, seemingly preparing himself for this feeling. I tried to hide a proud smile before I slowly let my tongue dance over the head of hic cock. I immediately got a reaction, his hips rolling, silently begging.

"You're really sensitive today," I noted, softly whispering against his hipbone. My warm breath against his skin made him shiver.

"S-shut up…" he panted, obviously somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like that you're so responsive," I said. Honesty was always one of my strongest traits. "I wonder what you would do if I…" I trailed off, licking the cream from his slit. It was surprisingly warm and salty, but at the same time very sweet. A moan left his lips followed by a little shiver. I could tell he was trying to keep it together, but was failing. I wanted to get more of that whipped cream just as much as I wanted to pleasure him, now.

"Take it in your mouth, L. _Please_," Light rolled his hips, opening his legs slightly in the process. That little pink hole caught my eye and I knew that Light needed some attention there, too. In the meantime I gently lapped around the head of his dick, slowly beginning to enclose it with the heat of my mouth. His back arched at the contact, a rumbling moan leaving his lips. "Ohhh…nn..yes…"

His fingers slid into my hair, massaging my scalp as I sucked further and further down onto him. His hot, hard organ filled my mouth and touched the back of my throat. I ran my tongue underneath and around it, feeling it throb around me. I trailed my tongue under it and traced a thick vein there, beginning to bob my head.

"Ah..hah…" Light panted, fingers knotted tightly in my hair. "Nghh…L, you're so good with your mouth…oh my god…"

I couldn't help but feel a little sense of pride in that. Light always told me this of course any time I gave him head, but this time it seemed different. He was so very into it, hips rocking and muscles tightening with anticipation. He was genuinely lost in this moment, and I couldn't lie, I was enjoying myself, too.

I sprayed more cream on him, this time coating his balls generously, his body once again jumping at the chill of it. "S-shit…" he swore under his breath, eyes closed tightly, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. With a sly smile on my face I sucked one of his balls in my mouth, cleaning off all the sweet cream. It was incredibly warm and soft and I could tell that Light really enjoyed this. If I had known he liked having his balls fondled I would have done that a long time ago. I was usually a person who enjoyed the prospect of winning a competition, including making Light beg and whine for permission to cum, but for some reason I didn't have that drive.

I eventually sucked both of his orbs into my mouth, lapping at the tepid cream that surrounded them. Light couldn't control his actions or noises now. He was panting and moaning like a porn star, swearing and begging at the same time. I opened his legs a little wider, hearing no objection from Light. After a spurt of whipped cream, I traced the little area between his balls and his sensitive hole with my tongue, flicking the delicate area with care.

"Augghhhh! L! Mmm…where…where'd d'you learn this?" He panted, placing one of his legs over my shoulder. I appreciated the better angle he provided.

"Light isn't the only one who watches promiscuous material, you know," I smiled to myself. "Does Light not like it?"

"Ohh god, I love it! Please, please don't stop. Aghh…I want to feel your tongue inside me, L," he admitted with a little shame.

I had this urge to tell him that it wasn't a big deal to ask. If he wanted it, I would be willing to do it. And suddenly I realized how my attitude towards this sexual encounter changed dramatically. Usually, if I was thinking logically, I would have hated the effect that Light had on me, making me forget my logic and reason and replacing it with some animal-like lust. I supposed neither of us could control it, though, and at the moment, I loved it.

With the last spurt of whipped cream left in the can I lubed up his entrance, allowing my tongue to slide in easily. A roaring moan was ripped from his throat, his fingers rooted in my ebony locks. I ran on instinct, never having done this before. I did what I thought he would like, slowly teasing the rim, even going so far as to nip at him slightly. I noticed his thighs tighten along with his defined abs, his body shivering with adrenaline and pleasure.

"Are you close, Light?" I ask, positive that my warm breath against his hole is extremely erotic to him. "I haven't even tongued you let." I tease him with my words and my tongue.

"Nnn…" Light nodded between pants. He couldn't muster up the strength to speak. His body is buzzing and shivering with delight, so incredibly close to nirvana.

I smiled to myself before slowly and meaningfully sliding my long and skilled tongue inside of him. Much to my own delight, his back arched beautifully, showcasing that little hole and his proud, standing erection. I began to pump my tongue in and out of him, being slow and purposeful, enjoying the taste of the whipped cream. I couldn't believe how hot and tight his walls were that were constricting my tongue. I knew that Light was tight, but this was amazing.

I fondled his balls, gently caressing and massaging them in my hands. With a cry they tightened, thick tears of precum sliding down his shaft. I had never seen him in a more vulnerable state, right on the line between absolute, unadulterated pleasure and agony. And to think I was causing all these emotions.

I felt the tip of my tongue press against his prostate, earning a cry from him, "T-there! Oh god, yes, right there!"

I immediately abused the spot, attacking it in the best way possible with my tongue. He mewled as one of my hands came around his cock, beginning to jerk him off in time with my tonguing. The mix of my saliva and his precum allowed me to slide easily and quickly, pumping him vigorously to completion.

"Ahhh…L! Nhh…I'm cumming, I'm cumming…Oh god I'm—"

And I quickly locked my lips around the head of his member, catching all of his sweet release and allowing it to slide down my throat with ease. It was surprisingly sweet considering I was used to the taste of whipped cream at the moment and I couldn't help but want to lap it all up. I was beginning to think that my favorite cream was Light's.

I slid his softening erection in the back of my throat, wanting to allow him to cum fully and completely, to milk this orgasm for all its worth. I felt the head of his cock throb in the back of my throat, spurting its last load of seed down my throat.

"Nghhh!" Light gripped onto my hair, keeping my head in place as he finished. I sucked slowly as I let his flaccid cock go, cleaning all of his precious release from him. When I looked up at him his eyes were hooded with lust and glowing with satisfaction. His body was still recovering from his climax, shivering from time to time. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Was that to Light's liking?" I asked, slightly out of breath, licking a little stream of cum from my chin.

Light's chest was heaving, his brow lightly glazed over with sweat. "That was…the best thing I have ever felt in my life."

Again, a little beam of pride went through me and I couldn't help but smile. "Very good," I said. There was a silence, but not an awkward silence. It was one filled with contentment and relaxation. We were obviously comfortable with each other and that was…that was nice.

"So L," Light panted, trying to catch his breath. "Got another can of whipped cream?"

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't I tell you that was my last can?"

"Well yeah, but how am I gonna help you, hm?" He leaned in, looking down at my lap where, unbeknownst to me, a large tent was forming. His lips brushed against mine, his teeth lightly nipping at them.

I was suddenly the one at loss for words. I would usually just shove him away or something like that, but I found myself instead saying, "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Light smirked.

Naturally, he found a way.

~The End

**A/N: HEYYY! So this was kinda short and kinda pitiful, but please tell me what you thought regardless. It definitely isn't the hottest (or best written) piece of smut I have completed, but hopefully it did not disappoint! Please leave a comment telling what you want next and what you thought of this chapter! Also, tell me which stories on the master list you think I should cut (if I should cut any). I'm thinking of cutting the gender bender one, so let me know! THANK YOU GUYSSS! **


End file.
